Mordidas
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Como cualquier encuentro sexual se aproximan a culminar la pasion que les precede, esta vez con una propuesta de Makoto, algo muy inusual, pero es por eso que él no pretende negarse aunque sea destruído en el proceso.


**Advertencias** : Riesgo de lemmon parafilico.

* * *

 **Mordidas.**

Con las facciones congeladas en una mueca de sorpresa y las pupilas clavadas en el rostro de su exclusivo acompañante de esos instantes, Imayoshi dejó olvidada la bebida que no hace mucho había adquirido a pocos minutos de haberse adentrado al local que siempre visitaban y es que no podía creer lo que había escuchado. No dudaba que aquello que vivía en tiempo presente fuese un sueño, uno muy disparatado, cabe recalcar. De otro modo él no estaría congelado sobre su asiento, esperando que Hanamiya dejara de ser humano.

—... ¿Qué?— preguntó por mera e inocente inercia, tratando asegurarse a toda costa que lo expulsado por los engañosos labios de Makoto no fuera otra de sus sádicas bromas.

—¿Me preguntas "qué"? ¿Ahora eres sordo o te haces el imbécil?— contra-cuestionó Makoto ante la aparente discapacidad mental de Imayoshi pues le resultaba irónico que el gran _psíquico_ al cual temía enfrentar en un juego de cartas no comprendiera una oración tan directa como la que había articulado hace un instante.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿Te parece que estoy bromeando? Nunca lo he hecho en un coche así que siento curiosidad por saber cuan excitante puede llegar a tornarse.

—Creí que te desagradaba exhibirte.

—No vamos a exhibirnos: vamos a follar dentro de un sitio privado con cómodos asientos y cristales polarizados, eso no puede considerarse exhibicionismo.

Shouichi no se contuvo a gestar una mueca incomvencida aunque la idea no le era desagradable ahora que lo pensaba con más cuidado. El tema había surgido a causa de una charla sobre sus últimas inquietudes sexuales y el hecho de que ya no era tan gratificante el ejercer la intimidad sobre un colchón o un sillón dentro de la seguridad del departamento que compartían. Así que, el que Makoto le revelara una de sus fantasías más simples, le incitaba a comportarse cohibido pues -en lo que respectaba a juegos sexuales- Imayoshi era quien siempre tendía a ser creativo para que la experiencia entre ellos fuera más satisfactoria mientras que Hanamiya se reservaba gran parte de éstas ideas como si no le importara mucho siempre que estuviera con Imayoshi, lo cual no significaba que él no tuviera sus propios sueños eróticos cuales aportes actuaban con mayor discreción en los pertenecientes a Imayoshi. Si algo había aprendido de ese endemoniado sujeto de cejas pobladas era que poseía más fetiches que meticulosos planes en su prestigiosa cabeza.

—¿Quieres que la situación sea tal como la estructuraste?

—No es necesario, sólo... quiero que parezca como si en verdad fuera de ese modo.

—Entonces... ¿qué te parece si lo llevamos a cabo el domingo? Tendré menos horas de servicio en la facultad.

—Si, es una excelente idea. Yo también saldré de mi trabajo temprano ese día.

—Bien— dijieron los dos a la vez, sintiendose extrañamente tímidos con la situación, Makoto por exponer sugerencias hipersensibles y Shouichi por descubrir el lado erótico de su compañero, no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar nada parecido de él simplemente.

.

El ansiado día llegó sin demasiadas dificultades donde antes de marchar cada quien a sus respectivos trabajos y después de hablar sobre el tema durante el desayuno, acordaron llevarlo a cabo a la entrada del parque cercano a la carretera cuyo sitio era pasaje de automóviles a alta velocidad, lo suficiente apartado y privado de miradas curiosas. Fue ahí mismo a donde se dirigieron apenas encontrarse en las calles luego de una apretada jornada laboral. Las luces de la ciudad habían despertado por completo y la vida nocturna se revelaba entre los miles de habitantes. Makoto subió al automóvil de Shouichi sin mediar demasiadas palabras, permaneciendo así en todo el transcurso del camino, lo que incomodó gravemente al conductor. Por más sorprendente que resultara se le habían acabado las palabras, ¿qué debía decirle si sus conversaciones nunca fueron equilibradas? Además era Makoto quien iniciaba platica en estos casos, considerando que Imayoshi no estaba del mejor humor para comportarse atrevido o con ánimos de jugarle bromas.

Un lapso de tiempo pequeño pasó para que finalmente llegaran al establecido destino, el silencio en el ambiente era el esperado al igual que la oscuridad, Imayoshi no pudo evitar sentirse tenso pese a que se quitaba con naturalidad el cinturón y comenzaba a registrar por costumbre algunos objetos propios del coche. Hanamiya seguía sin decir nada, en realidad su semblante lucía inflexible y casi indiferente, no hizo más que removerse sobre el asiento y suspirar con algo parecido al aburrimiento aunque Shouichi podría jurar que sus pupilas emanaron cierto brillo cuando lo miró antes de desviar la vista hacia dirección opuesta.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

Imayoshi entreabrió los ojos de golpe cuando escuchó esa pregunta, incluso se vio obligado a parpadear confundido varias veces antes de volver a sellar sus ojos. ¿En serio le había preguntado algo como eso? ¿Era de esa manera como pensaba iniciar el encuentro?

—Bien.

—Que respuesta tan corta— se quejó a pesar de que su tono no cambió ni una pizca. —Sé que tu vida laboral es aburrida pero al menos haz un comentario divertido al respecto.

—¿Huesos rotos y sujetos llorando es divertido para ti?

—No empieces, estoy hablando en serio.

—No sé cómo tratarte cuando entras en ese estado de aburrimiento total, me es más fácil hablar contigo cuando estás a la defensiva.

—No me molestes, imbécil. No quiero soportar tus estupideces ahora.

—Vinimos aquí a follar, ¿cierto? Deberías decir algo que me inspire ya que te has resuelto abrir la boca luego de tanto silencio.

—Vete a la mierda, no pongas en evidencia algo que ya sabemos— replicó con hastío, recargándose de vuelta en el respaldo del asiento mientras inspiraba profundo. Jamas lo admitiría pero escuchar aquello había enviado una corriente de nervios a toda su anatomía, después de todo era estúpido sentirse de esa manera cuando ya efectuaron el sexo infinidad de veces anteriores a esa ocasión. Imayoshi relajó los hombros.

—Sólo quería asegurarme si continúas dentro o existen arrepentimientos.

—No los tengo, no soy un maldito virgen ni tú tampoco. ¿Por qué me arrepentiría si fui yo quien solicitó que lo hiciéramos así?

Imayoshi frunció las cejas en un gesto compasivo pues había notado que la figura de Makoto era rodeaba por un encantador semblante de incertidumbre, abriendo la posibilidad que estuviera sintiendo vergüenza de la situación actual, algo que a Imayoshi le pareció enteramente tierno de su parte. Aunque Hanamiya no hubiera hecho el mínimo intento de mirarlo, sabía por la tonalidad en la punta de sus orejas que estaba un poco sonrojado; eso activó un sensor de movilidad en él. Ignorando la conversación se inclinó para acariciar sus cabellos, algo que atrajo la atención de Makoto hacia él para que enseguida de encontrar sus miradas sus labios entraran en contacto. El beso pasó de lo superficial a lo candente en cuestión de segundos pero cuando Hanamiya quiso moverse se dio cuenta que seguía rodeado por el cinturón de seguridad así que optó por quedarse quieto mientras los dedos de Imayoshi se aventuraban a su cintura, liberándolo al fin de ese impedimento crucial. Casi con agresión, Hanamiya sujetó ambos extremos en el rostro de Imayoshi una vez se sintió libre, apresurando a su lengua entrar en la cavidad contraria y exigiendo más del beso devorador que compartían. Shouichi supo que este era el momento indicado para dejar a un lado la decencia cuando discretamente rozó las yemas de sus dedos con la entrepierna de Makoto y se percató de la erección que despertaba bajo sus ajustados pantalones. Sorprendentemente se había excitado más rápido de lo normal y eso le encantó. Desencajó los labios intentando apartarse, una acción que resultó imposible cuando la boca de Makoto se incorporó para besarle de nuevo, succionando sus labios con una pasión desbordante, casi obscena. Tardó unos segundos en poder cumplir su cometido.

—¿Vamos atrás?— ronroneó mirando directo a los ojos de su amante, los cuales lucían perdidos en la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo. Makoto asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y con dificultad pudieron transportar sus cuerpos a los asientos traseros, uno enseguida del otro en medio de los respaldos delanteros. Una vez terminaron su tarea volvieron a unir sus bocas en besos cortos pero continuos hasta que decidieron utilizar sus lenguas una vez más cuales salivas empezaron a ser más abundantes para al fin terminar hinchando sus labios, generando una estela de vapor entre ambos.

El calor comenzó a entorpecer sus cerebros para convertirse en cuerpos que tan sólo se friccionan entre sí por instinto; estos guiaban cómo debían proseguir, les indicaban de qué manera reaccionar a cada caricia o impulso mientras sus pieles eran erizadas por escalofríos. Imayoshi no perdió tiempo en adentrar sus dedos a la playera gris de Makoto quien respondió con una mordida en su labio inferior, tan intensa que Imayoshi no pudo retener un gemido de satisfacción pues amaba las mordidas. Amaba cuando Makoto probaba su carne. Esta vez se dejó aventurar las manos sobre la cadera, acariciando poco a poco en dirección a los glúteos de Makoto pero éste se despegó del respaldo con anticipación, empujándolo con su cuerpo rumbo a un angulo bajo y volviendo claras cuáles eran sus intenciones: esa noche sería él quien tomase la iniciativa. Imayoshi no escatimó al comprender la indirecta y se recostó obedientemente en el asiento para permitirle a Hanamiya tomar una cómoda posición encima de él. No fue fácil mantenerse a sí mismo equilibrado en aquella zona ya que el borde medio del asiento trasero siempre le había resultado incomodo, incluso para dormir durante un viaje exhaustivo, pero trató ignorar el dolor ya que Hanamiya había descendido sus labios a su cuello donde lamió y besó con inesperada dulzura mas Shouichi sabía que esto nada más era la apertura a un derrame violento de lujuria digna de alguien despiadado también en el sexo.

—¿Oh? ¿Tendré una sección de tiernas caricias?— cuestionó con burla porque sabía cuánto odiaba que lo interrumpieran mientras disfrutaba de una planificación mental y, cuando se tensó, Imayoshi dejó escapar una risa agradable. No había nada mejor que hacer a Makoto repeler. —No me prestes atención. Puedes continuar.

—Si dejaras de hablar tal vez el encuentro sería más placentero.

—¿Ah, si? Pues tanto suspenso está comenzando aburrirme, ¿vas a cogerme o no?

Una sonrisa lujuriosa y juguetona se asomó por los labios de Makoto, haciendo a Imayoshi comprender que sus comentarios desconsiderados habían sido la estimulación que él estuvo esperando para profundizar la actividad; verlo alzarse con autosuficiencia ante su figura envió una pesada corriente de adrenalina por todo su cuerpo pues este juego prometía algo sumamente grande. Tal vez se estaba excitando también.

—Veo que necesitas que alguien te enseñe cómo respetar a tu dueño— decía mientras se desprendía la playera, mostrando la discreta pero definida musculatura de su cuerpo. —Vas a gemir como una perra, Imayoshi Shouichi.

Ante su comentario, Imayoshi no pudo sino ahogar una risa sarcástica, divertido con el dialecto vulgar que solía usar Makoto cuando le era cedido el control, aunque -si lo pensaba- siempre hablaba de esa manera durante el sexo. Se ahorró sus comentarios cuando la rodilla de Hanamiya se instaló entre sus piernas, rozando superficialmente la zona de su miembro, no necesitaba mirar su sonrisa burlona para comprender que buscaba incitarlo desesperarse por su atención pues Imayoshi no tenía planeado manipularlo, esta vez Imayoshi se sentía especialmente sumiso; no quería apresurar la situación.

—Estás muy confiado, ¿no es cierto?— dijo Shouichi resistiendo a la fricción sin abrir los ojos o enfocar el rostro a su dirección, simplemente disfrutando del momento.

—Es mi derecho— evidenció Makoto al fin presionando su rodilla contra los pantalones contrarios, enviando una señal de dolor por toda la anatomía de Imayoshi.

—Mierda...— ronroneó arqueando la espalda sobre la superficie del asiento, apoyándose en sus codos para sentir al contacto relajarse contra su entrepierna y volver a ser suave como la tensión de sus músculos.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

Imayoshi gesticuló una sonrisa irónica ante la pregunta que formuló su compañero ya que parecía gustarle jugar el mismo juego de él, la humillación resultaba excitante para los dos y Shouichi quería reírse de la manera en que respondía su cuerpo a algo que nunca fue su preferencia. Tal vez sólo le parece divertido porque es Makoto quien lo lleva a cabo.

—Cógeme...— le reveló sin pavor, encontrando entre su aliento ansiedad y diversión, se da cuenta que externar sus deseos de esa manera -al borde del colapso- es también muy entretenido y comprende por qué a los masoquistas les gusta sentirse menospreciados. La imagen que le regala a Makoto termina por provocarle sorpresa pues tal vez esperaba que Imayoshi no fuese a dejarse controlar con tanta facilidad, esperaba un poco más de resistencia, y eso logra hacerlo sonreír con renovada sorna.

—¿Es en serio? ¿No tienes nada de dignidad?

—No, no la tengo, estoy desesperado por sentirte. Cógeme, cógeme, Makoto.

—Eres asqueroso.

—Lo soy— asintió restregando su nuca contra el asiento al sentir los movimientos circulares que Hanamiya realizaba con su rodilla. Gimió suavemente cuando Makoto se inclinó hacia él para alcanzar la altura de su rostro y respirar sobre sus mejillas, el vaivén lentamente se vuelve apresurado e Imayoshi sabe que este es el momento de mover sus piezas sobre el tablero. —Creí que ibas a enseñarme modales.

—Esto es sólo el principio— replicó Hanamiya rodeando el cuello de Imayoshi con una de sus manos y enseguida ejercer presión para apartarse de golpe y abrir los pantalones de Shouichi con su mano libre. Una vez terminada su tarea comenzó a masajear el endurecido miembro por encima de la tela, iniciando con una caricia e ir ascendiendo del mismo modo que tensaba los dedos en la garganta de Imayoshi quien inevitablemente suspiró excitado. —¿Comprendes que el oxigeno que entra por tu sistema respiratorio depende del cuidado que someta? Si me distraigo un sólo momento podrías asfixiarte y morir en mis manos, ¿no te da miedo eso?

Imayoshi pudo sentir cómo aquellos dedos se deslizaban por sus muslos y volvían a su entrepierna por debajo de la tela, acariciando la zona de culminación. Gimió ante la intromisión sorpresiva y sujetó en sus manos los hombros de Hanamiya extendiendo en sus labios la presencia de una sonrisa excitada.

—Me convenciste... pero, me parece que estás cometiendo un error, ¿no lo crees... ?

Hanamiya frunció las cejas confundido, no consideraba haberlo masturbado lo suficiente para tener a Shouichi en tal estado pero le dislocó verle reírse con renovado entusiasmo. Sin embargo, debido a ello, tampoco tardó en comprender que se había burlado de él y esto envió una nueva corriente por todo su cuerpo, erizando los vellos de su piel sin poder evitar la estimulación de una sonrisa divertida.

—Jodido bastardo.— Makoto se impulsó hacia adelante, entrando de una sola estocada en el interior de Shouichi quien enseguida acompañó el jadeo de su amante dentro del movimiento. —Muy bien, lo haremos a tu manera— decía mientras colocaba ambas piernas a sus costados y envolvía el cuello de Imayoshi con ambas manos antes de comenzar a impactarse con brusquedad en las caderas contrarias. —Asegúrate de no desmayarte.

El movimiento es seco, letal, pero Makoto no se detiene al sentir el hormigueo en su vientre. Cada embestida es un jadeo deslizándose con fuerza fuera de su garganta y le cuesta trabajo mantenerse atento a los ojos de Imayoshi cuando el placer comienza a nublar su juicio. Se detiene un segundo y relaja la presión de sus dedos al darse cuenta que su amante ha rodado los ojos para posteriormente verlo respirar con moderada dificultad.

—Oye... — se permite jadear, ansioso por continuar.

—... Si.— La falta de presencia en aquella voz es suficiente para que Makoto se apresure y siga golpeando para llegar lo más pronto posible al orgasmo. Realmente no quiere terminar rápido el encuentro pero satisfacer el cosquilleo en su sexo es lo primordial y no se considera capaz de atender la seguridad de Shouichi y el placer a la vez. Los dedos que presionan la traquea de Imayoshi lo hacen ahogar un jadeo, siente entre sus piernas el fuego, ve al panorama volverse borroso hasta perder la más mínima luz para finalmente ser cubierto completamente por la oscuridad acorde al orgasmo que Hanamiya libera en un gemido gutural, es entonces cuando las pupilas de Shouichi vuelven a enfocar un sólo punto para que su cerebro comience a enviar señales de consciencia al resto de su cuerpo y se obligue a respirar una vez más; proceso que se extiende algunos minutos. Hanamiya aparta sus manos de ese cuello, notando las marcas rojas que han dejado, sorprendido de cuanta fuerza podría aplicar en el momento del clímax, por suerte Imayoshi aún vive y le resulta divertido ver el semen deslizarse fuera, manchando varias zonas de su cadera y vientre sin pesar. Al pensar en si hubiese expandido la actividad unos segundos más, Makoto seguramente estaría obligado a encargarse de un cadáver.

—¿Dónde te gustaría ser enterrado, Shouichi?

—¿Oh?—. La interrogante al otro hombre le hizo reír débilmente -ya que su ritmo respiratorio todavía no se normalizaba- especialmente con el detalle de ser llamado por su nombre, después de todo no es usual que Hanamiya quisiera utilizarlo pese al tiempo que llevaban conociéndose; no lo hacía a menos que necesitase darle fuerza a cualquier oración mórbida, no podía ser de otra forma. —Cuanta ternura. Me conmueve que te importe donde quiera pudrirme para alimentar a los gusanos.

—Puedes darme las gracias.

—No me nace hacerlo, lo siento. O quizás...—; no sin pesadez, Imayoshi se levantó acercándose de forma sugerente a Hanamiya quien se había quedado inmóvil luego de ser abrazado por el orgasmo. Shouichi sujetó su barbilla con fuerza, sonriendo, logrando hacerlo perder por un instante el equilibrio. —Lo reconsideraré si tenemos una nueva ronda.

Imayoshi besó a Hanamiya en los labios obteniendo una respuesta igual de lasciva. Makoto bufó contra la boca contraria, enferma diversión dominando su centro emocional.

—¿Qué? ¿Sufres defisis de cariño? Que asco.

—Por favor, Makoto. Estás duro, me parece que eres mucho más desagradable que yo.

—Mi excitación es justificada, hace un instante me diste la mejor vista, parecías a punto de quedarte sin aire.

—Sé cuánto te gusta imaginarme muerto.

—Así es pero no voy a matarte, me sería más complicado reemplazarte a ti antes que a cualquiera de mis demás juguetes.

—¿Oh? ¿Eso incluye a Kiyoshi Teppei?

—Incluso él— reafirmó Makoto gestando una sonrisa burlesca. —Hay muchos masoquistas que me pueden servir para el desestres.

—"Para el _desestres_ " dices. Eres un chico muy malo— comentó Imayoshi casi sintiendo pena por el mencionado, por suerte no tenía ningún apego con la mencionada figura bonachona, ciertamente le era bastante indiferente.

—No tanto como tú. ¿Ya olvidaste a Sakurai?

—El inocente.— Imayoshi alargó su sonrisa como tributo al recuerdo del tembloroso castaño de irises color miel.

—El maldito Doble Cara— replicó Hanamiya con enojo, estirando una mano para tomar a Imayoshi de la nuca y atraerlo para lamer sus labios, saborear los rastros secos de sangre que todavía manchaba los hinchados trozos de carne suave. —Las marcas en tu cuello son una advertencia para aquellos que se crean lo suficientemente buenos para arrancarte de mi poder. Puedes cogerte a los que desees, imbécil, pero no serás de ninguno. No mereces a nadie que pueda dejarlo todo por ti, ni que te ame de verdad.

—No creí que fueras tan posesivo.

—Estoy siendo amable al dejarte merodear por el mundo como perro sin dueño. No, no un perro... como un maldita escoria, una bestia carnívora, eso es lo que eres.

—Pues esta bestia todavía está hambrienta.— Shouichi se inclinó sobre Makoto, atrayendo sus piernas abiertas contra su entrepierna, extasiado con el aroma a semen que Makoto desprendía de su cuerpo, incluso tomándose la libertad de olfatear y su acción hizo al afectado retroceder un poco con obvio desagrado. —¿La alimentarás con tu carne?

—Maldito adicto sexual— le ofendió Makoto como su única defensa, escupiendo asco en su grisasea mirada. Imayoshi, al contrario, sonrió halagado.

—La araña conoce a su propia especie— recitó con sorna antes de inclinarse un poco para perderse en el aroma mientras posicionaba el otro cuerpo con la ayuda del mismo sobre sus caderas. —Aunque eso ambos ya lo sabemos.

En un movimiento simple su sexo se incorporó dentro de Makoto quien, en medio de la fuerte acción, gimió de forma gustosa para entregarse al nuevo pasional agasajo sin oponerse. Se sostuvo de los hombros de Shouichi y se empezó a mover al ritmo establecido por su amante mientras se proponía jadear contra el oído contrario, riéndose y disfrutando de este nuevo cambio; aún estaba sensible por el primer orgasmo que había experimentado y le parecía lo más correcto ser penetrado justo después de ser premiado por su perseverancia. La presencia de una mordida en su cuello le obliga liberar un quejido de la aprensión de su garganta y no se evita enterrar las uñas en la piel de Imayoshi cuando las estocadas son tan recias que lo drogan cual éxtasis corriendo a través de sus venas mientras el dolor le hace fantasear nuevamente. Entonces la visión del automóvil le recuerdan que sus cuerpos desnudos no yacen en la privacidad de una recamara así que la sensación en su vientre es la más intensa que ha sentido hace días. Le encanta y más le satisface el que sea Shouichi quien lo acompaña en ese preciso momento. Nunca se cansaría de su brusca forma de someterlo a sus demandas, nadie lo obligaba a sentirse así de bien, aunque eso no le parecía igual de placentero como las respuestas de su cuerpo.

—Maldita sea... estoy muerto. Matame— gimió sintiendo cercano el orgasmo, temblando con la mezcla de sensaciones -tanto internas como externas- aturdiendolo en más de un sentido; las mordidas con las cuales marcó el cuello de Imayoshi se teñían lentamente de un color oscuro y poseían un diminuto coagulo de sangre, la sangre de Imayoshi era hermosa.

—Demonios... yo ya he...— Imayoshi no consiguió finalizar la oración cuando todo su cuerpo se contrajo, victima de esta nueva liberación y apretó los trozos de piel entre sus dedos en busca de calmar los efectos del segundo orgasmo. Ambos respiraron profundo sin soltarse del todo, permaneciendo en el gratificante silencio después de la intimidad hasta que la voz cizañosa de Makoto desgarró la quietud de la atmósfera sin consideración alguna.

—No eres una araña— le recordó a Imayoshi quien se limitó tan sólo a devolverle la mirada con curiosidad; —... diría más bien que tienes semejanza con una víbora venenosa.

Al fin Shouichi sonrió encontrando en la frase de Makoto algo singular. Si, eran personas terribles en muchos aspectos, eran criaturas hórridas que no podían morder a otro ser vivo sin antes inyectarles su veneno pero Shouichi pensaba que aquello estaba bien pues era por el veneno de sus personalidades que ambos ajustaban a la perfección entre si. Makoto estaba en lo cierto nuevamente pero no lo felicitó pues después de todo era un genio que no requería de más alabanzas para saber qué era lo que Imayoshi pensaba.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Probablemente este sea el último Oneshot que publicaré para este fandom, ya estaba disponible en Amor Yaoi pero me tomé la libertad de traerlo aqui pues es donde poseo una mayor colección de ImaHana escrito, jeje. Gracias por leer, y espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.


End file.
